


[Podfic] Other's Woe By LadyFaceElena

by XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe- non magic, Bigotry, First Kiss, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religion bashing, Study Group, University AU, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of LadyFaceElena's Other's Woe</p><p>Forced to attend a group project meeting for a theology class, Remus thinks his day will be miserable until a gorgeous, grey-eyed stranger plants himself at their table and challenges the archaic thinking of the rest of the group. And in the end, it works out very well for Remus Lupin</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Other's Woe By LadyFaceElena

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other's Woe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363207) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Other's Woe by LadyFaceElena

Read by XandriaNirvana

Length: 11 minutes 44 secounds. 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/r0ckhmc1683lj4d/Other%27s%20Woe%20By%20LadyFaceElena.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.


End file.
